Through Evil Eyes
by Kpfan72491
Summary: Sequel to Just like her father. Jackson is 12 and going through changes. What happens when those changes involve with his ghost powers and evil emerge. Will he go against his father and finally defeat Danny Phantom or go back to being himself.


1**Hey Here is the one everyone has been looking for. I started the sequel a couple of months ago when my sis was in the hospital but I finally finished a couple of weeks ago. In this story, it's mostly about Jackson. Lilith is in College...well we'll get into that later. I fell horrible starting this story so late but I've had such a writers block. Also a lot of school work and field hockey season was keeping me busy but at least it's over now. Well what more to say then I hope love the chapter as much as my old story. And enjoy the show.**

**I do not own DP but I do own Lilith's middle name, Jackson's name, Danny's other son middle name, my sis own's his other daughter's name** **Here are pics (No spaces) http /s102. /albums / m90/ kpfan72491 /?actionview¤tcouch.jpg;,, ... **_**http // s102. photobucket. com / albums /m90 / kpfan72491 /?actionview¤t0818062016a.jpg;**_** but not Olivia, Ellie's name, Jason, Catie, and Christy Caneson Ramero.**

**----------------- --------------------- ----------------------- ---------------- ----------------------**

Three years since the battle with Vlad. Lily is off at college. However this story isn't about Lily, it's about her little brother Jackson, who's now twelve soon to be thirteen and now his powers are growing stronger everyday, whether he know's it or not. However, they are becoming a little to strong. Now there is questions that need to be solved. What happened to Vlad? What will become of Jackson? How did Sam's pregnancy go? What went on with Lily and Jason relationship? And where is DD? All of this will be fine answered in this story.

"Jackson, come down for breakfast." Sam yelled for Jackson from downstairs.

Jackson was intangible right behind his mother. "I'm already down here mom" Jackson said laughing so hard it felt like his organs were going to come our of his body. Jackson has grown up since he was nine. He looks just lie Danny when Danny was fourteen. The only difference is Jackson is a little shorter and had Sam's eyes.

"Jackson, you're going to be the death of me, I swear you are. Now go eat." Sam panted while yelling at hi,/

"Sorry Mom" Jackson said with his head down.

He walked in the kitchen, to see his little brother and sister there. "OOO! Jacksy got in trouble, Jackson got in trouble" the twins said in unison eating their cereal.

"Kiara Olivia Katherine **(A/N it's pronounced **_**kee-AR-ah **_**It's my niece's name.) **And Daniel Joseph, stop teasing your brother or you'll be in time out for an hour , okayThe twins went back to eat their breakfast.

"As for you. I'm not mad, I know it was only a joke but, one day someone will really get hurt, okay?" Sam gave Jackson a kiss on his head.

Jackson hated disappointing his mother, but most importantly he hated to disappoint his father even more. Knowing he has to live up to the legendary Danny Phantom. It brings pressure on him.

Danny walked in the kitchen. He walked over to the breakfast nook. He kissed his kids on the their heads and then his lovely wife on her red pouty lips. Danny had a nice suit with a red tie. "So what did Jackson do this time." Danny asked looking at Sam.

"Nothing honey. I don't where you got that idea from." Sam winked at Jackson. "Look at the time. We need to go like now. We have to drop Kiara and Daniel to daycare, drop you off at school, and me and your dad have a big meeting today to introduce the Ecto Plasmum AK47.** (A/N My sis helped me out with the name) **Your Grandparents and Andie Carolina fromthe ghost department in Delaware helped us created it."

"I can just walk to school mom" Jackson finishing his breakfast. "You know, save you some time and it's only 6 blocks away."

"Fine, Have a good day at school" Danny said as he wiped his mouth.

"I will." Jackson said walking out the door.

Jackson walked about three clocks when he finally made it to his best friend Christy's house.. They've been friends for about two years now. When they met she had just moved from Milford, Connecticut and didn't know anyone. So Jackson offered to show her around town. They've been friends ever since. Christy has long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Jacksonknow everything about her. He even knew her secrets. Like how she wanted to become an actress. Jackson promised her that he would do anything to make her dream happen. Why? You may ask. Maybe because he has a major crush on her. She was her own person. I wonder who that reminds of. No Christy's not agoth

Her front dooropened. "Hey Jackie" Christysaid walking out the door.

"I don't like being called that Christine, Christina, andyou know that."

"And you should know my name isn't Christine or Christina. It's just Christy. It says so onmy birth certificate. Christy Caneson Ramero."

"I'm just playing." He said pushing her lightly. "And I also know Caneson isn't your middle name but your Mom's maiden name. You actual middle name is Michelle."

"Come on, we're going to late."

Just then Jackson ghost sense went off. "Not now"

"What a ghost?" Christy asked

"Yeah, I'll be right back. Get to school, you can't be late for Drama."

---------- ---------- --------- --------- --------- --------- --------- -------- ------- -------- ------- ------

**Hey How did you like the first chapter. I know kinda weak, but a lot of stress lately and this has been sitting in my notebook since summer. Nest chapter will be longer and better. But it might be a while until I update. Please review.**


End file.
